


Funny How My Heart Slips Away

by chucks_prophet



Series: Countdown to Halloween [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Costumed Dean, Costumes, Cute, Elvis - Freeform, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Song references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: "Charlie, I've died and gone to Heaven.""Impossible when you're already an angel, Cas.""Well I'm about to lose my halo to that Hunka Hunka bowlegged sin that just strutted through the doors."





	Funny How My Heart Slips Away

**Author's Note:**

> Also my best friend's idea in the same Skype call (mentioned in previous fic): "Why not do a Halloween challenge? Every week leading up to Halloween, write a fic."
> 
> So it shall be.

"Charlie, I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Impossible when you're already an angel, Cas."

"Well I'm about to lose my halo to that Hunka Hunka bowlegged sin that just strutted through the doors."

Charlie peers around the wig aisle to follow Cas's gaze, and Cas can't help the little bit of drool that collects in the underside the inside of his lip. He just can't with the hot, twenty-something guy decked out in a full-on Elvis costume, minus the wig that he's coming this way for.

Oh God, he's coming this way.

"Hi," he greets, looking at both Charlie and Cas, but resting his emeralds on Cas. Before Cas can rejoin, the Elvis impersonator holds up a hand and clears his throat, and what comes out isn't as deep, but equally as suave: it's an impression of the opening line to "Funny How Time Slips Away". Cas knows because it's one of his favorites. Elvis is one of his favorites, "Well, hello there."

Cas's breath hitches in his throat, but like a State Farm agent, Charlie is there to slap it out of him with a hard hand on his back. "Ow! Oh, yeah, um... hi. Uh, you know what they say about people who rush in, right?"

The guy clicks his tongue as he points his finger gun at Cas. "They can only be fools."

Cas blushes. "Cas. How can I help you?"

"Dean," the guy supplies, a broad smile unfolding as easy as the collar of his ridiculously open V-neck. He's a little more unshaven than Elvis, but Cas is sure with the non-stop touring, the King of Rock and Roll's had a five o'clock shadow at some point. "I'm looking for a wig and... yeah, looks like I'm in the right place."

"Alright, let me know if you need help with anything... Dean." Cas tests the name on his tongue and decides he likes it almost as much as he likes to watch Dean do a hip swing with every short, black wig he tries on over his already short, abundant caramel shock.

"What do you think of this one?"

Cas has to do a little shake himself to pull himself from his fantasies involving hip swings and bed springs to meet Dean back in the same aisle. Currently, he has on a black wig that's of good length, but too spikey in the front, making him look more like a startled raccoon than Elvis. "No," Cas says, shaking his head. "Actually, I think we might have an Elvis wig somewhere around... aha."

Cas hands the bag containing the wig to Dean, careful not to brush his fingers that look strong and incredibly calloused and are a little on the lighter side, unlike Cas's long, delicate and evenly tanned hands.

"I know," Dean replies, "I saw it."

"Oh..."

"Yeah.” Dean scratches his neck with a shyer smile. "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you more."

Cas's eyebrows climb his forehead as a new blush fans across his face. "Ooooh! I mean... cool. Yeah, I'd love to talk to you."

"Cas!"

"Cas swivels his head to Charlie, who's supplying him a plaintive expression next to a dozen new customers that aren't supposed to be in until the day before Halloween like _good_ procrastinating shoppers. He sighs as he turns back to Dean, who has a smaller, but nonetheless genuine smile. "It's cool, I totally get it. Busy time of the year."

"Not busy enough," Cas blurts.

Dean narrows his eyes with a light, questioning laugh.

"Tomorrow night," he elaborates, "are you free?"

Dean's grin is back at full capacity. "Yes. Absolutely. I'll pick you up here?"

"Yes, absolutely," Cas repeats, not to mock Dean, but to emphasize his enthusiasm, too.

Dean nods. "Cool. I'll keep you on my mind—”

"Always," Cas finishes, grinning just as wide.

When he returns from the rush, it's to his amusement rather than disappointment that he notices Elvis left the building.


End file.
